Harry Houdini
, |gender= Male |age= 61 |blood type= O+ |education= Magic Academy Houdini Family |hair color=White |eye color=Purple |vision= |skin tone= |height=175cm |weight=60kg |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Houdini Family Magic Academy |previous affiliation= Ten Wizard Saints |partners= |previous partners= |occupation=Headmaster Houdini Dojo Head Instructor |previous occupation=Wizard Saint |team= Magic Academy Staff |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status=Married |spouse=Lara Houdini |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Butterfly Mantle Clone Magic Fire Magic Flower Magic Sword Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Harry Houdini (ハリー・フーヂニ, Harī Hūdini) is the current Headmaster of Magic Academy, Head Instructor of the Houdini Family's Dojo, and is the family's current leader. He is a man devoted to imparting lessons onto the generation after him in order to assist them in their inevitable fight against the chaos within the world of . In his prime, and even now, he is regarded as "Harry the Escapist" (逃避的のハリー, Tōhiteki no Harī), a man whom, despite being honored with the title of Wizard Saint, refused to fight in any confrontation directly. Although holding tremendous power and skill, he is a man who keeps his duty above all things, and will stay alive and victorious for that very purpose. His choices have lead to noticeable events spanning across the world of Magic. His adoption of Nolan Houdini cultivated the eventual growth of a new Wizard Saint. Not only that, his decisions lead to the brief salvation of and the near-eradication of its slave trade, thus allowing for greater prosperity between Bosco and neighboring countries by legal trade. He continues to travel across the continent despite his demanding occupations, wishing to fulfill his duty as the Houdini Family's representative and helping as many people as possible fulfill their life's potential through opening Magic Academies across the continent. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception Harry Houdini was initially born from the idea of a member of the Ten Wizard Saints reflecting on canon's requirements a bit more strictly than the youthful Wizard Saints present in the beginning of the fanon's history. As the author's skill with writing improved, he decided to rewrite portions of Harry's abilities that were written with little clarity or detail before. Extending on this, he proposed and conducted a Battle Royale with ten users on the fanon. Of course, this was a time when the author was remarkably confident in his abilities. Later, he acknowledges the RP wasn't particularly fair for the challenging side, considering the massive scale he made use of throughout. Following this event, Harry was mostly used as a reference for other articles. In particular, he served as a segway to the creation of Nolan Houdini. Nonetheless, in recent times, the author decided that Harry's current self is created with the burden of the "Ideal Mage" placed upon him, along with multiple formatting issues. He has redesigned Harry's image to still remain at his core of helping other people, but his overall perspective has changed into that of a trickster, befitting his namesake. While he is a Mage far from ideal, the author believes this incarnation of Harry will still befit the former title of Wizard Saint. Category:Ash9876 Category:Houdini Family Category:Former Wizard Saints Category:Mages Category:Males Category:Characters